1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key input method in a mobile telecommunication terminal, and in particular, to a key input method for diversifying key functions in a mobile telecommunication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for satisfying portability by a user or requiring small size such as a mobile telecommunication terminal necessitate a compact and simplified size and construction of the key pads for inputting Arabic numerals or characters. Accordingly, ten digit keys and other several functional keys are basically provided at the maximum in a mobile telecommunication terminal.
By contrast, diverse additional functions of a mobile telecommunication terminal tend to be in steady development, and thus diverse key input methods are introduced to perform different functions with the limited keys.
Nevertheless, diversification of the key functions, which can be input within the key input period of time, has failed to meet the needs of functional keys for many diverse additional functions. As a consequence, a key input method is needed to avail the conventional limited number of keys to perform more diverse functions.